1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia player and a method of displaying on-screen menu. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology related to user interface in an on-screen menu to give an instruction for multimedia playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital home appliances such as a hard disk recorder, a digital versatile disk (DVD) recorder, a multiple function hard disk recorder and a digital camera, etc. have become widely available. The growing availability of these products not only stimulates needs for products themselves but also increases demand for digital contents such as movies, music and games and, as such, is expected to boost the economy.
A majority of digital home appliances are assumed to be used in a sitting room. To further stimulate needs for products and contents, however, it is considered necessary to make available devices that allow contents to be enjoyed regardless of where users are. In order to address the needs, user interface with operability and ease of use comparable to that of digital home appliances using a television screen as a means of display are highly demanded.